MH3U: Low Rank Gunner Armor
Leather Armor Skills: Spirit's Whim, Speed Gatherer, Gathering +1 Resistance: -5 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Ice, 0 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Chainmail Armor Skills: Combination +20%, Halve Hunger, Health +20 Resistance: 10 Fire, 5 Water, 5 Ice, -10 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Piscine Armor Skills: Endless Oxygen, Olympic Swimmer, Current Res (Lo) Resistance: -6 Fire, 9 Water, 6 Ice, -9 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Loc Lac Armor Skills: Pro Transporter, Halve Hunger, Dung Bomb Expert Resistance: 6 Fire, -9 Water, 0 Ice, 3 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Hunter's Armor Skills: Detect (+12), Outdoorsman Resistance: 5 Fire, 10 Water, 5 Ice, -10 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Alloy Armor Skills: Reload Speed +1, Use Lv1 Pellet S, Pellet/Spread Up Resistance: 0 Fire, 10 Water, 0 Ice, -5 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Bone Armor Skills: Capture Guru, Horn Maestro, Knockout King Resistance: 10 Fire, 5 Water, -5 Ice, 0 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Bnahabra Armor Skills: Paralysis (+10), Sheathing (+10), Status (+10), Attack (-8) Resistance: -15 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Ice, 15 Thunder, 15 Dragon |} Rhenoplos Armor Skills: Artillery Novice (+10), Knockout King (+10), Negate Mud/Snow (+10), Ice Res (-8) Resistance:'''10 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Ice, 0 Thunder, 10 Dragon |} Jaggi Armor '''Skills: Attack Up (S) (+13), Halve Stun, Gourmand Resistance: -5 Fire, 5 Water, 5 Ice, 5 Thunder, 10 Dragon |} Arzuros Armor Skills: Anti-Theft, Defense Up, Recovery Up, Double Paralysis Resistance: -5 Fire, 10 Water, 0 Ice, -5 Thunder, 10 Dragon |} Wroggi Armor Notes: With the Status +5 this armor has you can forge Disabler Jewels to add to its 5 slot and recieve Status ATK+1 Skills: Shakalaka Rally (+10), Normal/Rapid Up (+10), Negate Poison (+10). Status(+5), Stun(-8) Resistance: 10 Fire , 0 Water, -5 Ice, 5 Thunder, 10 Dragon |} Qurupeco Armor Skills: Pellet/Spread Up (+10), Windproof Low (+10), Wide-Range (+10), Slow Eater (-8) Resistance: 15 Fire, 0 Water, -10 Ice, 5 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Ludroth Armor Skills: Heat Res (+10), Stamina (+10), Water Atk (+10), Oxygen (+8) ThunderRes (-8) Resistance: -10 Fire, 15 Water, 0 Ice, 0 Thunder, 10 Dragon |} Baggi Armor Skills: Rec Level (+10), Sleep (+10), TeamLeader (+10), Ice Atk (+5) Fire Atk (-8) Resistance: -5 Fire, 5 Water, 10 Ice, 5 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Lagombi Armor Skills: Cold Cancel (+10), Evade Extender (+10), Item Use Up (+10), Heat Surge (-10) Resistance: -5 Fire, 5 Water, 10 Ice, 0 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Barroth Armor Skills: Attack Up (S) (+10), Defense Up (S) (+10), Steadiness+1 (+10), Raise Hunger (-10) Resistance: 5 Fire, 5 Water, -5 Ice, 10 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Volvidon Armor Skills: Attack Up (S) (+10), Evasion+1 (+10), Normal/Rapid Up (+10), Cold Surge (-10) Resistance: 10 Fire, -10 Water, 0 Ice, 5 Thunder, 10 Dragon |} Gobul Armor Skills: Speed Eating+1 (+10), Critical Eye+1 (+12), Olympic Swimmer (+10), Recovery Spd-1 (-10) Resistance: -5 Fire, 15 Water, 5 Ice, -10 Thunder, 10 Dragon |} Rathian Armor Skills: Fire Atk+1 (+10), Health+20 (+10), Recovery Up (+10), Recovery Spd-1 (-10) Resistance: 15 Fire, 5 Water, 5 Ice, -5 Thunder, -10 Dragon |} Gigginox Armor Skills: Earplugs (+12), Reload Speed+1 (+10), Status Atk+1 (+10), Demonic Blessing (-10) Resistance: -15 Fire, 5 Water, 10 Ice, 10 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Ingot Armor Skills: Pellet/Spread Up (+10), Recoil Down+1 (+10), Thunder Atk+1 (+10), Spectre's Whim (-10) Resistance: -5 Fire, -5 Water, 5 Ice, 15 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Barioth Armor Skills: Evasion+1 (+10), Ice Atk+1 (+10), Stam Recov Down (-10), (Constitutn +8) Resistance: -15 Fire, 5 Water, 15 Ice, 0 Thunder, 5 Dragon |} Nibelsnarf Armor Skills: Speed Eating+1 (+10), Negate Mud/Snow (+10), Quick Sheath (+10), Raise Hunger (-10) Resistance: 15 Fire, 5 Water, -15 Ice, -5 Thunder, 10 Dragon |} Guild Bard Armor Skills: Autotracker (+15), Good Luck (+10), Health+20 (+10), Taunt (-10) Resistance: 5 Fire, 5 Water, 5 Ice, 5 Thunder, 5 Dragon |}